


50 phrases Sirius/Remus

by Melie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 50 Sentences, Bittersweet, Cute, Français | French, Kissing, M/M, Marauders' Era, Relationship(s), community: une_phrase
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-15
Updated: 2007-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour la communauté une_phrase (thèmes normaux).</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 phrases Sirius/Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à J.K. Rowling.

**#01 - Réconfort**  
Il se souvient encore de cette sensation de chaleur et de récomfort, la première fois que les Maraudeurs l'avaient accompagné dans son enfer personnel.

 **#02 - Baiser**  
Juste avant qu'ils partent pour le Ministère, Remus se souvient qu'il l'a attrapé par le bras et l'a embrassé, soudainement.

 **#03 - Douceur**  
Le 12, Square Grimmaud n'est pas un endroit des plus confortables, mais Sirius apprécie la douceur des draps propres après tant de mois d'errance, et pourrait passer ses journées ainsi, allongé à côté d'un Lupin endormi, s'il ne se passait pas tant de choses à l'extérieur.

 **#04 - Souffrance**  
La souffrance est tellement forte qu'il la reçoit par vague, il s'entend rassurer Harry, mais son esprit est ailleurs, hurlant à la lune.

 **#05 - Pomme de terre**  
"Molly fait une très bonne soupe de pomme de terre", signale-t-il à un Sirius ronchon qui regrette de ne pas pouvoir sortir.

 **#06 - Pluie**  
Lorsqu'ils regardaient James s'entraîner sous la pluie, Sirius prenait toujours un parapluie pour eux deux, et Peter n'avait qu'à aller s'abriter ailleurs.

 **#07 - Chocolat**  
"J'ai demandé à Honeydukes, mais ils ne font pas le même modèle avec des loups", s'excusa Sirius en lui offrant une boîte de Chocogrenouilles pour la Saint-Valentin.

 **#08 - Bonheur**  
Sirius haussa les épaules et passa son bras autour de celles de Remus : "Pas besoin de Felix Felicis pour moi," déclara-t-il à un James encore rageur de s'être fait rafflé la potion sous le nez par une Lily Evans particulièrement en forme, "j'ai déjà toute la chance et tout le bonheur qu'il me faut."

 **#09 - Téléphone**  
Un jour que Potter les avait invités, un jour que Lily était absente, Remus dut garder le petit Harry pendant que James expliquait à Sirius le fonctionnement du téléphone et comment faire de bons canulars.

 **#10 - Oreilles**  
Remus lisait, et Sirius faisait de même, par-dessus son épaule, écoutant d'une oreille discrète la litanie de James et les approbations de Peter.

 **#11 - Nom**  
"Quelle plaie, ma mère... les Black par-ci, les Black par-là... quelle honte de porter ce nom... je préfèrerais t'emprunter le tien, tiens."

 **#12 - Sensuel**  
Sirius sortit du lit et enfila lentement sa robe de chambre, avec de longs gestes sensuels, ne perdant pas Remus des yeux, à tel point qu'un Lupin sarcastique finit par lui rappeler qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher s'il voulait voir Harry à la gare.

 **#13 - Mort**  
"C'est James... et Lily... James...", et Remus le prit dans ses bras, le serra fort, tellement fort, et ils restèrent longtemps, très longtemps ainsi.

 **#14 - Sexe**  
Les blagues grivoises de James devinrent bien plus pénibles à partir du moment où Sirius commença à hausser les sourcils dans sa direction à chacune d'entre elles.

 **#15 - Toucher**  
Une fois, à peine retransformé, il lui avait hurlé de ne pas le toucher ; Sirius lui avait interdit de recommencer.

 **#16 - Faiblesse**  
"Barf," fit James en haussant les épaules "tu as un faible pour un loup-garou, mais moi c'est pour une dragonne... franchement, Sirius, tu n'as pas à te plaindre... au moins tu sais quand il va péter un câble..."

 **#17 - Larmes**  
Parfois, Sirius en entendait pleurer, dans d'autres cellules, mais aussi pénibles que puissent être ses pensées, aussi forts que puissent être ses regrets, il ne cédait pas, et se cloîtrait plutôt dans son corps d'animal.

 **#18 - Vitesse**  
Remus détestait la vitesse, et devait s'accrocher très fort à Sirius à chaque fois que ce dernier l'emmenait sur "sa moto de malheur".

 **#19 - Vent**  
Lorsque le vent soufflait très fort à l'extérieur, ils se réfugiaient dans leur salle commune ; James virait les Première Année et leur réservait des places auprès du feu ; Remus s'asseyait alors sur la partie du canapé qui n'était pas occupée par Sirius et profitait du calme avant que la tempête Lily ne se déchaîne.

 **#20 - Liberté**  
Il avait peine à y croire, les premières heures, et pourtant, il s'était bel et bien échappé d'Azkaban.

 **#21 - Vie**  
"Et Harry ?" demanda-t-il, et il lut la réponse dans les yeux de Sirius lorsque celui-ci releva la tête, juste avant qu'il se précipite à l'extérieur et saute sur sa moto.

 **#22 - Jalousie**  
La tête penchée sur le côté, un sourire aux lèvres, il observait Sirius se moquer de James, qui maugréait quelque chose à propos de Lily et Snivellus.

 **#23 - Mains**  
Paniqué, il regardait ses mains, les doigts qui devenaient griffes, et seule la voix de Sirius lui permit de garder assez de conscience pour s'éloigner des enfants avant qu'il puisse arriver quoique ce soit.

 **#24 - Goût**  
"Tu as encore le goût de l'alcool", se moqua-t-il tout en essayant d'ouvrir la porte, mais lui aussi avait pris un verre de trop.

 **#25 - Adoration**  
D'autres fois, Sirius se moquait de Peter et de la manière qu'il avait d'adorer James ; Remus finissait généralement par lui envoyer un oreiller dans la figure et par le rappeler à ses devoirs, qu'ils faisaient ensemble sur le lit du loup-garou.

 **#26 - A jamais**  
"Tu sais," lui dit Sirius pendant qu'il l'aidait avec son costume de témoin, "moi, j'ai pas besoin de mariage pour savoir que ça durera à jamais..."

 **#27 - Sang**  
Il était bien trop tard, ou trop tôt, pour réveiller Mme Pomphresh, aussi Remus soigna-t-il lui-même la griffure qui ensenglantait le bras de Sirius, mais pas une fois l'Animagus ne se plaignit, et jamais il ne lui en voulût.

 **#28 - Maladie**  
Lorsqu'ils eurent tirés leurs conclusions sur sa maladie, pendant tout le discours de James, Remus ne quittait pas Sirius des yeux, à l'affût de la moindre réaction, du moindre dégoût, mais il n'en vit pas une seule trace.

 **#29 - Mélodie**  
Ils furent invités à l'anniversaire de Harry, et s'embrassèrent tandis que James, qui ne pouvait se lasser de la voix de Lily, lui faisait répéter encore et encore l'indémodable mélodie...

 **#30 - Etoile**  
Les nuits où la lune n'était pas ronde, il appréciait particulièrement de pouvoir observer les étoiles, de la fenêtre du dortoir du temps de Poudlard, puis de celle de leur chambre.

 **#31 - Maison**  
"Sirius Black, tu es la honte de ta maison," soupira Remus en l'entraînant loin, très loin de ce combat contre les Serpentards, tandis que Lily faisait de même avec James.

 **#32 - Confusion**  
Il ne lui ferait pas l'honneur de le complimenter sur le Sort de Confusion qu'il avait réussi à lancer à Snape, non.

 **#33 - Peur**  
Parfois, las d'observer James et Sirius jouer à "je n'ai peur de rien", Remus s'en allait discuter avec Lily Evans, certain que son départ raccourcirait considérablement la durée du jeu, un certain Padmol finissant généralement par s'ennuyer lors de ses absences.

 **#34 - Orage**  
James surgit en trombe dans la salle commune, les faisant sursauter, et alla se cacher derrière le jeune couple ; Remus n'avait que trop d'idées de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, mais il était clair que Lily arrivait, et qu'elle n'était pas contente.

 **#35 - Liens**  
"Il est indéniable", commentait MacGonagall, "que les liens entre ces quatre là sont très forts ; je m'inquiète néanmoins de l'influence de Black et Potter sur le jeune Lupin..."

 **#36 - Magasin**  
Entendant parler du magasin de Fred et George Weasley, Remus ne put s'empêcher de penser combien cette boutique aurait plu aux Maraudeurs ; sans doute même que Sirius, s'il avait encore été là, l'aurait supplié pour y faire un tour, ne serait-ce que sous forme animale.

 **#37 - Technologie**  
Les discussions au 12, Square Grimmaud n'étaient pas toutes moroses, et lorsque Lupin était invité à dîner il s'amusait toujours d'entendre Arthur parler de la technologie Moldue et de ses progrès.

 **#38 - Cadeau**  
La décision d'offrir un cadeau commun à Harry s'imposa d'elle-même ; ils faisaient déjà de même pour les anniversaires de James, Lily et Peter.

 **#39 - Sourire**  
Remus n'aurait jamais cru le voir sourire à nouveau, et son propre sourire l'étonnait tout autant.

 **#40 - Innocence**  
Une fois que l'innocence de Sirius lui fut prouvé, Remus se haït d'avoir tant douté ; mais ils firent table rase du passé, et à certains moments il eut presque l'impression d'être de retour treize ans en arrière.

 **#41 - Accomplissement**  
Lorsque James se mit enfin à sortir avec Lily, ce fut un soulagement pour tout le monde.

 **#42 - Nuages**  
Ils étaient bien, là, à observer les nuages, la tête de Remus contre la sienne, leurs mains jointes ; un parfait petit cliché, et Sirius se serait sans doute moqué de James s'il l'avait trouvé dans cette position avec Lily, mais ils étaient bien, malgré tout.

 **#43 - Ciel**  
A présent adulte et seul, il lui arrivait souvent, lorsqu'il sortait de nuit, de scruter le ciel avec inquiétude, de peur d'avoir mal calculé la prochaine pleine lune.

 **#44 - Paradis**  
La création de la Carte des Maraudeurs, inventaire du paradis des passages secrets qu'était Poudlard, fut loin d'être facile, et Remus n'approuvait pas totalement, mais les regards suppliants de Sirius et les longues tirades de James finirent par le convaincre à peu près.

 **#45 - Enfer**  
Sirius avait vécu un véritable enfer, et Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder cette pensée en tête, malgré toutes les remarques de Black comme quoi ces moments de paix tous les deux rattrapaient toutes les années perdues.

 **#46 - Soleil**  
"Oui, oui, il rayonne, un vrai petit soleil", affirmait Sirius à James prenant des nouvelles de Remus, tout en tenant tant bien que mal le petit Harry.

 **#47 - Lune**  
Sirius s'interrogeait sur la forme qu'avait pris l'Epouvantard devant Remus, tandis que le professeur expliquait à Peter comment faire disparaître la personne qu'il craignait le plus en l'habillant de façon extravagante.

 **#48 - Vagues**  
Les vagues soupçons qui commençaient à peser sur Remus persuadèrent Sirius de lancer l'idée du bluff, bien qu'il refuse de croire la trahison de son amant.

 **#49 - Cheveux**  
Une des premières remarques de Sirius après leurs grandes retrouvailles fut à propos de ses cheveux et des tons grisonnants qu'ils avaient pris ; peu à peu, il dissipa le malaise qui les entourait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par s'embrasser.

 **#50 - Supernova**  
"Oui, on sait," soupira Remus, "c'est une tempête, un orage, une supernova, mais c'est l'amour de ta vie, James, et si Sirius a pu le faire avec moi, tu vas bien finir par réussir à te déclarer, toi aussi..."


End file.
